


once upon a dream

by solarsenshi



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dreams, Gift Exchange, M/M, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarsenshi/pseuds/solarsenshi
Summary: there's a mysterious figure in sing's dreams every night, but he doesn't mind so much.[done for the banana fish gift exchange~]





	once upon a dream

**Author's Note:**

> this is for [rainphones](https://twitter.com/rainphones) on twitter! i hope you like it and i honestly like the idea a lot so i might continue it!

Sing dreams of a beautiful figure everynight and he wonders, absently, as he follows the familiar flower path in his dream, if he’s going insane. According to a frantic google search a week ago, the human mind cannot create a face in a dream that they’ve never seen before but Sing is absolutely  _ certain _ that he has never seen the beauty that waits for him at the end of this well walked path. He would remember seeing a face that beautiful while walking through the New York City streets even if it was only in passing. 

Sing wonders who they are and why he travels this path every night to meet them. He’s dreamed of other things – fought aliens, saw Ash and Eiji again even if they were in japan visiting Eiji’s family, rode a dinosaur, solved a case, cured world hunger - but every night he comes back to this path. He comes back to this mysterious place with flowers that grow too high and odd little floating lights. 

They’re waiting for him at the end of the path, their dainty fingers moving rhythmically over the strings of a golden harp. Their inky black hair is tossed over their shoulder in lazy waves and their eyes are closed but Sing can tell the very moment that his presence is noticed by the slight curve of their lips and the slowing of their fingers on the harp strings. “You’ve returned,” they drawl, lifting their head towards Sing as their fingers pick up their previous rhythm. The song’s beautiful, though Sing doesn’t pretend that he has an ear for music, and Sing finds his head swaying to and fro along with the melody. 

But the sentence gives him pause and he lifts his head up to look at them curiously. “I didn’t know I had a choice..” The being — Sing thinks thats the best word he can come up with — laughs and there’s something about the sound that confuses Sing. It doesn’t sound real — it sounds like a creature hearing about what a laugh is and trying to replicate the sound without having heard it ever. It’s intriguing and maybe a little frightening, too.

“There’s always a choice, Sing Soo Ling. would you like to sit with me while I play?” d|Despite it being a question, Sing isn’t sure that it’s a request. It sounds a little like an order, but Sing follows it anyway. And then he realizes. 

“I never told you my name.”

“You never had to, I  _ am _ in your head, after all.” They smile, sweet and benevolent as they tilt their head to take Sing in. He thinks that he should feel threatened but oddly, he doesn’t. “I don’t only reside here, of course,” they pluck the question right out of Sing’s head as they keep playing the harp, never once stopping, “but I like it here, and you have yet to tell me to leave.” 

Sing opens his mouth and then closes it as he tries to make sense of what the being in front of him is saying. They...live in his head? They can hear his thoughts, apparently? And they can be asked to leave…

Sing doesn’t want to ask them to leave, of that he is certain, but he’s not sure how comfortable he is with them knowing his name without knowing  _ their _ name. “Hey, it’s not fair for you to only know my name! What’s yours?” Sing rests his chin on his hand and takes them in, marveling at their beauty and the dragon on the silken sleeve of the robes they wear. He’s trying to be playful, trying to keep them entertained. It’s a motif mirrored on the harp they play and a full moon rises above the golden head of both dragons. He’s trying to be playful, trying to keep them entertained. It seems to be working.

They smile over at Sing, bringing their fingers from the harp and folding them daintily in their lap. “Would you like to guess? It’s in a language you know, Sing Soo Ling.” 

It’s clue, sure, but Sing knows three whole languages. He rolls his options around before the shining golden moon on the harp catches his eye and the twisting dragon beneath it draws his attention, too. “Yue...Lung?” 

The odd laugh makes a second appearance and Yue Lung brings a hand up to their chest to cover their heart. “my my! you are terribly clever, aren’t you, Sing? Yes, my name is Yue Lung. would you like to walk with me?” 

Despite being told he had a choice, Sing feels obliged to do whatever Yue Lung wants. He wants to make them happy, to make them laugh in a way that doesn’t sound quite as strained and fake. he wants…

He kind of wants to hold Yue Lung’s hand? They look like they get cold easily and they have nice hands. Maybe holding their hand will make them smile again. he wonders. “I would like to walk with you. Can I hold your hand?” 

“Hold..my hand?” Yue Lung looks taken a back as they stand and their pale robes ripple around them. They’re ethereal even in their confusion and Sing wants to hold their hand even  _ more _ . “Why would you want to do that?”

“Why not,” Sing counters with a wild grin, holding his hand out for Yue Lung to take if they so choose. Having choices seems to be important to them and Sing wonders if it’s their choice to be in his head, in his  _ dreams _ , or if someone has made them live there. If someone has pressured and forced them so much that they no longer have the luxury of making their own choices. 

If that’s the case, Sing wants to make it abundantly clear that they can make choices here in his dreams. That whenever they’re with him that they are allowed to make as many odd and silly choices that they want because they’re  _ free _ . 

Even if they’re in a prison of his mind. 

And Yue Lung doesn’t seem to mind that. Slowly, but with a surprisingly wide smile, Yue Lung slips their hand into Sing’s empty one and holds on tightly. Their hands are softer than Sing had imagined they would be for a harp player, but he likes the contrast against his own calloused hand. “Sing Soo Ling?” 

“Call me Sing,” he interjects and smiles as Yue Lung smiles back.

“Sing, then. Thank you… for your thoughts about me. For thinking of me at all, actually. I’ve never been shown such kindness.” The way that Yue Lung says it is incredibly slow and measured, almost as if they’re afraid to scare Sing away by sharing their opinion. 

Sing hates that and makes it his business to ensure that Yue Lung is always smiling while they’re together.

**Author's Note:**

> come! talk! to! me! on! [twitter!](https://twitter.com/lioslouboutins)


End file.
